epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/Legendary Rap Battles 24: Usain Bolt vs Michael Phelps (Season 2 Finale)
My first battle royale, I had so much fun writing this. enjoy Cast DeStorm Power as Usain Bolt Nice Peter as Michael Phelps KingBach or Keegan-Michael Key as LeBron James EpicLLOYD as Babe Ruth Jordan Peele as Muhammad Ali Lyrics The announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! USAIN BOLT! VS! MICHAEL PHELPS! BEGIN! Usain Bolt: My name is Bolt, Lightning Bolt. Gonna strike my flow against this dolt. I'm a living legend, and the fastest man ever! Catch Me If You Can, but that'll take forever. You hate to lose, and you're going to in this battle. Get ready to be a bad sport, and rage quit like an asshole. *starts to rap fast* I rap fast on the mic, call me Busta Rhymes. You make me Furious, Mike, and you make me sigh. I'll run you over like a bus, no way you will survive. You got arrested many times, for the way you drive. Like the Olympic races, this battle will be mine. This will end quicker than heading to a finish line. Michael Phelps: It's Adult Swim only, so run away, kid. I rap gold like my medals from the Olympics. I'll ruin you harder than the bad weather did to you. You're so insane, Usain, need to get yourself soothed. I don't need Gatorade, I can swim perfectly. After a retirement, I can still do it currently. You only care about yourself, and not anything else. Suck my cannonballs, and then sprint to Hell. I'll drown you up, and you won't have any floaties. I'm great like the Frosted Flakes, with the tiger named Tony. Your verse is way worse than you putting shoes on the wrong feet. Think you're so cool? You prefer having fast food to eat. LeBron James: Time for me to bring the Heat to these punks! I'll slam dunk your asses back to where you came from. You, Jesse Owens' clone, you need to take a hike. Just run to Dick's Sporting Goods, and buy yourself a life! As for you, Waterboy, you need to stop smoking. At least put some clothes on, then I'll stop boasting. I'm the real King here, so you might as well bounce. There are many great athletes, but you guys don't count. Babe Ruth: Out of the way, please, I'm about to make a home run. By playing hardball against these 3 ruth-less cunts. I had a Field of Dream that I'll win, and it's about to happen. Facing me is like getting 3 strikes, when beating me at rapping. I'm a phat MC who's skillful on the mic. Spitting out balls, until you get black eyes. You guys should Head Home now, since I just got you out. And one last thing: bad game to all of you fouls! Muhammad Ali: The Greatest is in the game, don't you dare mess with me! 'Cause I can make your face bleed, just from one punch only. Usain and Michael, you 2 are nothing but Olympricks. And LeBron, stop acting like you're hot, when you're just a wimp. Baby Ruth, there's no way I'll take myself out to your ball games. You would have done so much better if you actually trained. I'm like a boxing da Vinci, and I have my own style. I just knocked you out, ladies, and the crowd goes wild! Who won? Usain Bolt Michael Phelps LeBron James Babe Ruth Muhammad Ali Category:Blog posts